


Starry Nights Coated in Sugar Kisses

by itsicequeenlove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't come complaining to me about cavities, F/M, Fluff, He just wanted to drop something off, Marichat- Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsicequeenlove/pseuds/itsicequeenlove
Summary: A knight should always return anything taken from a princess. He should never ask for anything else. But maybe these rules did not apply to a certain leather-clad knight...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Starry Nights Coated in Sugar Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am now, but I couldn't stop writing. These dorks give me life and soul.  
> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any errors... my brain isn't that sharp rn.

Adrien had borrowed Legend of Zelda from Marinette for a week. Since he had mastered and completed all levels, he saw it only fitting to be promptly returned. Not to mention he'd stayed up nights and got dark rings under his eyes. Yes, his princess just managed to ruin his pretty boy face. Nothing a little concealer couldn't fix. However, the only problem was... Adrien wasn't exactly the one who it was lent to. 

Nope... Ladybug's crime-fighting partner, one of the Paris's superhero duo (and apparently, Marinette's favourite of the two), Chat Noir was the one who the game had been given to, after Marinette had seen him drooling all over as soon as he caught sight of the console. He couldn't help it. His princess was in possession of the exact model he had been searching for since ages. Apparently, Marinette's Uncle Wang had gifted it to her on her birthday. A special gift from China.

****

He decided to return it one Friday night. After their usual evening patrol, Chat Noir decided to pay his favourite civilian a visit. He ducked into an alleyway to detransform. 

"Claws in." 

A black kwami zipped out of his ring.

"Plagg I need to pay my princess a visit. Would you mind keeping me transformed for a few more hours?" Adrien held out a piece of camembert.

"Double or nothing kid! I won't bear with the gross mating sessions of you humans without receiving a reward."

Heat crept up Afrien's neck," Wh-What do you mean Plagg," he stuttered. "I'm only going to return something I borrowed. And yes, maybe get a few cuddles," he added sheepishly.

"Here we go again," Plagg sighed. Making sure Adrien couldn't hear, he continued," When will you realise your lady love is _literally_ right next to you."

Thankfully, Adrien had come prepared. Years with Plagg had given him enough experience. He pulled out a second piece of the ~~revolting~~ rewarding cheese. 

****

It was dark by the time the dark hero reached a warmly lit Parisian rooftop. He took a moment to admire the star-speckled wonder expanding above. It wasn't every night you got this view. 

Nor was the one of a pretty raven-haired girl passed out on her deck chair. Notebook and pencil in hand, Marinette seemed to have been sketching something before sleep had lulled her into its tranquil arms. Must have been another one of her designs. Chat smiled softly to himself. If anyone was to ask why he had picked out 'Princess' as her nickname, this sight explained it all. Marinette wasn't a damsel in distress - her sassy comments were proof enough of that. But there was just something so raw and sweet about her, that pulled him towards her.

He put down the video game console. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl, he gently scooped her up into his arms, and carried her bridal-style into her room. He lay her down on her bed, tenderly, and tucked her in. He turned around to leave, when a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette's sleep-filled voice reached his ears.

"Why hello, princess. Too bad you woke up from your _cat-nap_. May I just tell you how adorable you looked all curled up."

"Like a ball of yarn, huh?" she joked "Can you stay for a little longer _minou?_ I always love your company."

Chat willingly obliged. As soon as he sat on the mattress, Marinette pulled him in, cuddling up against him. She closed her eyes. "So you really **do** enjoy my company _purrrr_ -incess," he grinned.

"Oh shush Chat. Don't ruin the moment with your annoying puns." Marinette's eyelids fluttered open. Had her eyes always been this blue... this intense? Up close, he could see the little sprinkling of freckles across the bridge her nose. Chat hadn't noticed that he'd been staring. Nor did he noticed that Marinette had been staring back. Their noses were millimeters apart. Chat wondered what would happen if he were to close the distance and touch his nose with hers.

As if reading his thoughts, Marinette inched forward, booping her nose with his. 

That was all he could take. Without putting much thought into it, he let his feline instincts take over. He took her lower lip in his, gently massaging it between his own. They felt so soft against his. He could taste the lingering sweetness of hot chocolate on them. However, he seemed to realise something was off. Marinette wasn't kissing him back. Oh sh*t! He had now ruined the beautiful bond he'd managed to create with her. All because of his recklessness! Just when he was about to pull back, Marinette kissed him with renowned vigour. 

Passion burned in his chest as he felt her tongue glide over his bottom lip. Hell! How was he going to face her in school when after he knew she could do that. He opened his mouth, a silent invitation. Chat felt his stomach flutter as the tip of his tongue met hers. Something that had started of sweet, hesitant, now lit up with burning red flames of passion and want. Chat pulled her under him. He needed to quench his thirst. Years deprived of love and affection- he needed those, he needed _her._

He nibbled her lip, slowly moving to her jaw and behind her ear. Marinette's fingers scratching his scalp hardly helped his situation. "Chat," she mumbled. He trailed kisses down her neck. "Marinette... if you say my name like that... I will never be able to stop," he murmured between kisses.

Eventually, they pulled back. If Chat was attracted to a sleeping Marinette, he found this image of hers even more endearing. Swollen-lipped and messy-haired; all because of him.

All this while, the video game console lay forgotten on her rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I love Plagg.


End file.
